ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elite
The Elite is a group of seven super villains and the main group of antagonists on Earth-19. History The Elite was formed by an "inside man" who is one of the Magisters at the Plumbers' Academy. The members of this group simply say that their goal is to "become elite." Known Members *Lotin Leader *Ra'ol Set Second-in-Command, Bounty Hunter *Lucifer Recruiter *Viper Tactical and Strategic Planner *Arthur Unknown *Blitz Weapons Manager and Mechanic *Chemestris Head Scientist Partners *Alpha (February 2014) *Virton (February-June 2014) *Dexis (unknown-pres.) *The Phantom (unknown-pres.) Agents *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Giant Robot *Crash *Vulkanus *Darkstar *Robot Army *Pencil *The Glace **Frezzo **Chilla **Professor Frost **Thermia *Dexis **Colossus *Damian Walker *Amon Set Villain's Academy Students *Rex (May 2012 - July 2014) *Rocket (May 2012 - July 2014) *Ancy (January-July 2014) *Thebes (July 2026-pres.) *Abbaddon (July 2026-pres.) *Hathus Set (November 2026-pres.) Project Sentinels *Khyber *Centurion *Snipe *Blast Masters Subjects *Osiran (January 2014 - May 2014) *Bink (August 2013 - May 2014) *Rob (August 2013 - May 2014) *Water (August 2013 - May 2014) Operations *Mass Breakout at Incarcecon *Repeated Attempted Destruction of the Plumbers' Academy *Stealing the Shuffler and then using it to give an individual unknown powers *Sending Crash to the academy to find a crystal *Allowing Rex into the academy to later be expelled, allowing the recruits to discover a base on Ranova *Confirming Magister Lotin's identity as a member of the Elite in order to confuse the recruits when Ra'ol Set attacked them and Lotin, claiming he was a member of the Elite *Acquiring the Dark Matter Bomb from an Aurora Manotize and giving it to Vulkanus to destroy the Academy *Cloning Paper to try and bring Sci onto their side willingly *Shooting down the recruits ship and then stealing the crystal from them, only to discover the need for the other three crystals *Planned invasion of hundreds of planets across the galaxy, including Earth *Collection of a super weapon in order to find one of the crystals *Creation of the Vardolium Virus to eliminate the recruits and potentially others *Sending Crash back to the academy to break in, steal files, and sabotage the communications *Capturing Sci and then using him to find a crystal, only to lose both the crystal and Sci to the recruits *Teaming up with Alpha to find the last crystal *Hiring Khyber who in turn hired the Blast Masters to re-acquire Project Sentinel *Teaming up with Virton to find the Mirror of the Stars *Going to the Temple of Rigon and using the crystals to become "Elite" *Executing the planned invasion of the galaxy, specifically on the Earth *Sending Virton back to the Temple of Rigon only to encounter the recruits *Sending the Sentinels to attack the recruits in Bellwood *Trying to send another wave of the invasion, only to have the recruits stop them *Successfully destroying the Plumbers' Academy *Placing the Earth in a Grid to completely control all of it *Sending Virton and Argo to Fractal City to destroy the last safe place on Earth References Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19